Edge-lit backlights provide illumination for pixels of liquid crystal displays (LCD) panels of LCD devices. Each pixel of the LCD panel includes liquid crystals that are set to a particular state such that light from the backlight passes through or is blocked by the liquid crystals and produces a particular pixel color output accordingly. The liquid crystals have a set time between states that impacts how quickly the pixel can transition in response to programming from an input control signal. The setting times for liquid crystals may vary based on factors such as the material type, cell gap, initial state, and final state.
In progressive readout displays, a progressive scan is used where different pixels are programmed at different times based on their location on the LCD panel. The transition between two states of a liquid crystal depends on the timing of input control signals and the setting time of the liquid crystal. If a pixel (e.g., at the end of the progressive scan) is illuminated by the backlight when the liquid crystals of the pixel are not set to the desired state, the pixel may fail to output the desired pixel color. This can result in undesirable effects that reduce the quality of the LCD device output, such as ghosting (trailing images), motion blur, or smearing. While slowing the refresh rate or periodicity of a strobed backlight can help accommodate for liquid crystal (LC) setting time, this results in reduced brightness for the backlight. Thus, there is a need to coordinate backlight control with LC setting times without sacrificing brightness.